Bra's Bedtime Story
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: All is quiet at Capsule corp… everyone is asleep except little Bra, she wants a bedtime story from the strongest Saiyan prince there ever was… her daddy! RR please! contains Bulma and Vegeta COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Bra's Bedtime Story**

**CHAPTER ONE **

"Daddy. I can't sleep…" Bra murmured sadly as she walked into her parents bedroom and strolled over to their bed, Vegeta was lying close to Bulma half asleep, she was already sound asleep dreaming away, neither had noticed their five year old daughter's presence.

Vegeta turned away and snuggled further into the pillow, it was so soft and squashy, he was imagining it was like Majjin Buu and for some weird reason he was laying on him like a head rest. Before Vegeta knew it he was sound asleep too and dreaming away.

"Daddy…" sobbed Bra as she tried to clamber up onto the bed, she wasn't used to being ignored, her mother had tucked her in bed hours before but she hadn't gone to sleep she decided to watch her 'my little pony' DVD on her little pink television.

Vegeta shifted slightly then turned to face his awakener; Bulma was still sleeping soundly, she'd had an exhausting day fixing the Gravity room, and then her husband had decided to force her into a heated love making session.

"Brat. Go sleep." He murmured lazily with one eye open and the other closed, with that the open eye shut and he began to drift back to sleep.

"Dadddyyyy…." Whined Bra as she hopped onto the sleeping body of her father and began to shuffle the duvet.

"Vegeta stop fucking about" growled Bulma suddenly in a very angry tone, she thought the disturbance was her husband seeking more attention.

"Ommmmm. Mummy used the F word!" Bra crowed, shocked it was one of the words she very rarely heard her mother use; it was in her fathers common vocabulary especially when talking to her older brother Trunks or his best friend Goten.

Clearly Bulma used the word often to Vegeta when she wasn't in her daughter's presence; she didn't want to set a bad example to her five year old daughter.

"Mummy did indeed, she needs to be disciplined." Vegeta smirked as he fully awoke and looked to Bulma who was half asleep.

"You horny son of a..." Bulma stopped when she finally realised her little girl was sitting on the top of the fur duvet they shared.

"Mummy… what's horny mean???" Bra said curiously as she flopped down in between the sleepy couple.

Bulma suddenly bolted upright and glanced nervously to Vegeta, he seemed quite entertained with the situation that was about to erupt.

Bulma squealed and looked at her youngster, then back to her husband who was giving her the most '_**look what you've done now**__'_ look.

"Ummm… its time for your bed time darling! Why did you come in here? You should be sound asleep…" Bulma mumbled as she pushed the covers rudely off Vegeta, and shoved him hard for giving her that look.

"You probably woke her up with your shouts of pleasure." Vegeta snorted arrogantly, as he playfully threw one of the huge cushy pillows at his wife.

"VEGETA!" she hollered in a warning voice, as she jumped off the bed and quickly ushered her daughter out of the door.

Grinning to himself he pulled the fur blanket back over him and moved into the middle of the queen-size bed…

Meanwhile Trunks was creeping up the stairs he tiptoed cautiously on each wooden floorboard not wanting to make a noise to wake his sleeping parents, he had sneaked out and had been drinking with a group of friends at a posh night club. His mother wouldn't have allowed him out as he had a really important global meeting for Capsule Corp the next morning.

He struggled to wake up as it was, work was his least favourite thing in life, to the young adult it was almost a swear word. Glancing briefly at his wrist, the digital clock read 2.10 am. Not bad for a night out, he'd made good time but was feeling pretty drunk; somehow he had managed to clear a cocktail table himself and had also purchased everybody in the club free drinks. In his heart he knew his business credit card was going to feel it the next day, somehow he had to try and make up some excuse to the annoying accountants.

"Mummy… can I have a chocolate shake…" pleaded Bra as she hugged a pink unicorn soft toy for comfort, sleepily Bulma wiped her eyes and groaned, she saw the ridiculously early time on the fluffy clock that was on the wall.

"Darling, in the morning, how about I fix you up a nice mug of hot chocolate instead." Bulma whispered as she patted the pink bed covers indicating for her child to get into bed.

"Okay, mummy" Bra agreed as she clambered into her bed pulling her covers up and leaning back onto the pillow. She was still hugging her pink unicorn; it was half the size of her.

"Sure thing princess, now you just wait here and be good." Bulma said stroking Bra's long blue hair, with that she walked out of her bedroom almost tripping over a pile of teddies on the floor.

Bra clambered over and switched her TV back on sliding the my little pony disc back into her DVD player.

Bra's bedroom was one hundred percent pink, it was almost the theme of a Barbie advert, she had a cute white four poster bed, with a pink duvet, and the walls were a half bright pink and half a neat pink colour. Toys were scattered everywhere, her TV was a huge fifty inch plasma screen that was attached to the wall directly in front of her bed and yes that was also pink it was a guys worst nightmare.

Trunks had nearly made it to the top of the stairs when he felt a shadow block out the light; gulping he hoped it was that of his father although he couldn't sense a power level.

A feeling of fear washed over him when the figure stepped onto the step below, he was busted there was nowhere to go without getting caught. His mother was staring straight at him and she looked really really mad.

"Mum..." he stuttered as he pulled on the zip of his capsule corp coat nervously he was in for it.

"And where have you been?" she said simply and calmly folding her arms across her chest.

Trunks gulped again and felt the air rush out of him, when his mother was calm it always meant trouble, he preferred it when she just shouted and screamed at least then he knew where he stood.

"Um… I was just…" stuttered Trunks nervously, he continued "Just…"

Bulma sustained her position with her arms folded, not moving a budge she hadn't noticed the familiar figure that shadowed the top of the stairs.

"Mummy… what does horny mean… you still didn't-" Bra was quickly cut off as she was swooped up in Bulmas arms, not for long though she had gotten much heavier in the past few months; usually her daughter opted for Vegeta to pick her up, she was defiantly a daddies girl.

Bulma rushed back into her own room and dumped Bra rudely on the bed, she growled when she realised her husband had moved into the middle of the bed and was sound asleep, usually she would think to herself how cute he looked when he slept on this occasion he was up for a very rude awakening…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bra's Bedtime Story **

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N **

**Just a real quick note, I will more than likely write mom as mum because I am British. Sadly I am, anyways.. Sorry for interrupting, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Trunks seized the opportunity and made a break for his bedroom, darting around the corner of the landing and sprinting down the hall, the purple haired teenager slammed the door and quickly turned the key in the lock.

His mother would try and find him; he had deliberately gone against her word and attended the first class nightclub with Goten and his other friends. As he flopped down onto his squashy waterbed he hoped it was going more smoothly for his best friend…

All the way from his room he heard his fathers angry shouts, plus some nicely chosen curse words.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled his cell phone out of his trouser pocket to send a message to Goten, Chichi was even more strict than Bulma; if the two would ever unite it would be a force to be reckoned with. He could only guess Goten was now tucked up sound asleep in bed.

Vegeta dropped his little daughter onto her bright pink bed, where she landed flat on her butt.

"Vegeta! Be nice." Bulma warned as she excited the room and went to finish making Bra's hot chocolate, Trunks would be taught a lesson later on when Bra had settled down.

"Nice! I get fucking woken up at whatever fucksaking time this is, and I'm told to be nice." Vegeta yelled sarcastically as he angrily glared down to his youngest child.

Bra looked up to her furious daddy and gave him the cutest eyes she could manage, the little four year old pouted her bottom lip, something Vegeta dreaded; whenever she did that he couldn't resist giving her what she wanted.

Luckily a talent his son had never picked up upon, mumbling to himself that Bulma was to have no more brats, he pulled the covers for Bra to crawl under.

"Its time for bed Bra."

"But daddyyy…."

"Bed."

Bra stubbornly crossed her arms just as her father, and pouted. "No, I'm not sleeping until I get a bedtime story."

Vegeta looked on in admiration, Bra truly had the temperament of a Sayan princess, and she sure knew how to hold her ground. Or maybe she got it off her mother's side…

"I'll call your mother to read you one just as soon as I get back into bed."

"NO DADDY! _You _can read me one."

Vegeta suddenly blushed; no way how much he loved his little girl was he going to be caught dead reading a dumb story to her.

Bulma would never let him live it down.

"I cant Brat, I cant read." He lied, as he paused considering what he'd just said.

"Don't lie, mummy taught you how to read, besides I don't wanna know a fairytale from a book. Just tell me a story."

Vegeta paused again, great what had he gotten himself into?

"I promise I will tell you a story in the morning. I need sleep first daddies exhausted, I've been training loads today."

He smirked thinking Bra had given up.

"So daddy what does horny mean?"

Vegeta was caught off guard this time, how did his innocent little flower know that horrid evil word?

… "TRUNKS!"

Bulma lifted her head up towards the ceiling and smiled, Trunks had obviously annoyed his father somehow, and he didn't sound pleased whatsoever.

She poured the remnants of the three hot chocolates, and carried them over to the coffee machine, on her way grabbing the pot of marshmallows from the cupboard. Smiling slightly her daughter had obviously found them, only five were remaining from several hundred.

"Boy I demand to know what you've been saying around Bra." Vegeta declared angrily, as he folded his arms and mimicked his daughter, Trunks had indeed came running into his baby sisters room upon hearing his fathers tone of voice, he thought perhaps it was to do with the condom he'd placed over 'Bertie the Bears' head.

Trunks edged slowly into the doorway and stared down to the mini Bulma,

"What have I supposedly said around Bra?" He said puzzled, he hadn't been in for most of the day let alone spoken to his sister.

Vegeta pulled Trunks closer to him,

"She just asked me what _horny _means. Supposing it must be you or your retarded friend Goten who was discussing it." Vegeta said dryly into Trunks' ear.

"What! I HAVE SAID NO SUCH THING!" Trunks yelled suddenly, the outburst caused Vegeta to jump back quickly, his ears were much more sensitive to loud noises.

"THEN ITS KAKKOROTS PEASANT CHILD." Vegeta yelled back, both stepped closer to each other like lions in a den fighting for a piece of meat.

Bra stood up on her bed and held her hand over her ears.

"DADDYYYYY!"

Both were too busy glaring at each other, that neither noticed the pleading little Sayan princess.

Bulma screamed up the stairs.

"TRUNKS GET YOUR DRUNKEN ASS IN BED NOW, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER. VEGETA SHUT YOUR OVERSIZED GOB UP!"

Vegeta heard his wife's shouts from down three flights of stairs to the pathetically pink bedroom; her voice was so damned loud this time in the morning.

"_I'll deal with you later too" _Vegeta said coldly glaring at his eldest child_. " _Now listen to your mother before she gives me earache"

Trunks hastily exited the room without another word, his mother was already in a foul mood by the looks of things, puzzled he tried to work out if maybe Bra had overheard one of his phone conversations, sweat dropping he once again sprinted to the sanctuary he called his bedroom.

"Daddy, I tried to tell you something." Bra pouted angrily, one thing the little blue haired girl hated was being ignored, something she inherited from both sides of the family.

"What's that princess?" Vegeta said sighing, the night was really turning into a late one, maybe it was because already it was the early hours of the morning and he'd gotten very little sleep.

"It wasn't Trunks who said horny. It was mummy."

Vegeta froze, then a smirk formed across his lips. "Mummy really said that? And what else did she say. Was it about daddy?"

Bra nodded her head excitedly, her long blue hair bobbing up and down. "YES! YES! YES! She said you were a horny son of a bitch."

Vegeta blushed slightly then cursed himself mentally again; for his stupidity. It didn't even cross his mind to apologise to Trunks.

"Don't say that anymore princess, thankyou for telling me it was most… useful."

"Okay daddy! Can you tell me a bedtime story now?" Bra pleaded, smiling so innocently and giving him her best puppydog eyes, something else she had inherited off her mother. Whenever Bulma wished the Sayan prince to do something he didn't want to do, she'd put on those exact same eyes. It really pissed Vegeta off that he just couldn't say no.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta sighed then went to close the door; if he was going to be forced to stoop to these new levels he'd ensure Trunks never heard a word. He only hoped Bulma stayed downstairs, or if she had any common sense went back into the middle of the queen size bed as he would in the same situation.

Stepping over several cuddly toys, then moving around a life-size pink unicorn stuffed toy. Vegeta made his way back over to little Bra.

"So you want a story…" he mused to himself, he was struggling to think of the tales in which is father used to tell him when he was her age before being given to Freeza.

"Yes daddy, a really good long story! Not like the boring old rubbish grandma reads me."

Vegeta was pondering on the thought, he could tell her his journey to become a Super Sayan. Trunks always loved that as a kid. Thinking twice as he sat himself down on the bed he decided Bra wouldn't appreciate the gore and violence, not to mention the upsetting parts of the story that Bulma had him sleep on the sofa for telling Trunks.

Deciding that was definitely was not the best option, and he didn't feel in the mood to be summoned to the dreaded sofa, he continued to ponder on what lie he could tell his little girl.

That's all it was, a lie. If he was going to be forced to make up a story about pink fluffy horses and bright rainbows, and little chirping birds it would have to be a lie and a very well written lie at that.

The world wasn't like that; in fact none of the planets Vegeta had ever visited (and destroyed) in his lifetime had been so ridiculously pleasant. Most were torn apart by war, or famine others destroyed by greedy occupants sapping up the resources and slaughtering and wiping out other creatures. Like Earth.

Bulma hadn't even the guts to tell Bra that the white tiger she saw at the zoo the other day was endangered, she informed Vegeta after he had tried to climb into the pen and retrieve it for his daughter, who wanted to keep it as a pet.

Apparently all of the beautiful white cats like those had been hunted to extinction for fur and now they only lived in little cages behind metal bars.

It made Vegeta think that maybe the humans were more like Sayans than he originally thought.

"So grandma reads rubbish huh?" Vegeta said slightly interested, as he interrupted his thoughts of white tigers; he never thought the lady was any good at lying. Neither was her boring grey haired geeky husband.

Bra nodded her head, "Yeah she just sends me right to sleep she is soooo boring sometimes."

Vegeta smirked, he always believed the meaning of a bedtime story was to help send the child into a sleep, not keep them awake out of excitement, if that was the case he would just allow her to drink that sugary red bull caffeine beverage he drank whilst training.

"So what kind of story do you want me to tell…"

Bra happily bounced onto her fathers lap, and snuggled closer until she was laying her head onto his chest. Vegeta was surprised he hadn't expected it to be this… close.

He had never been good with moments in the company of his kids like this, Trunks he'd been terrible with, until he was able to train him and then slowly they grew closer.

Conversely the proud Sayan prince had to admit, he'd found it much easier bonding with his daughter maybe as he'd had a few more years to adjust to Earth and get used to having a family. Something in his wildest dreams he thought he'd never have after the destruction of Vegetasei and the cold wrath of Freeza.

His father would be proud he was positive of it. The orphaned prince had the youngest ever Super Sayan for a son, and the most beautiful girl for a daughter. She wasn't much of a fighter but Vegeta allowed her to slack in training; he would prefer to spoil her with gifts and attention; protecting her if anything dangerous or nasty came along.

She could perform some ki attacks already and had learnt to fly, but other than that the little girls interest in fighting was similar to that of her mothers.

"I want a really nice long story, not a scary one though daddy I don't want bad dreams."

Bulma peeked her head around the door she'd gently pushed open, and to her surprise saw her husband sitting on the bed, his daughter cuddled up in his lap.

She smiled to herself before making her presence known, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Honey I bought your hot chocolate, I figured morning was still a while off." Bulma smiled as she placed the tray down upon the little round table.

"Watch my paintings on their mummy!" Bra warned, raising an eyebrow.

Vegeta just blushed, as Bulma began to smirk teasingly towards him. She really resembled him at that moment in time.

"Daddies going to tell me a bedtime story!" Bra said happily, as she looked up into her fathers face, he had gone a funny pinkie shade.

"Well daddy knows what bedtime story he isn't allowed to tell this time." Bulma said warningly as the smirk quickly disappeared and turned to a frown.

Vegeta scowled, then decided to turn the tables on his wife. "Your daughter wants to know what H O R N Y is." He spelled out arrogantly; Bra gleamed remembering her word from earlier.

"What's horny?"

Bulma's eyes went wide in shock, her daughter now knew this word provoked quite a reaction with all the members of her family, not even her father said it. No doubt it was to become a nice new curse word to add to her vocabulary, not good for her pre-school teacher Bulma was sure…

Vegeta began to chuckle, enjoying watching Bulma squirm. "You were talking about me presumably?"

"Stop it! Bra darling why are you still up?" Bulma asked quickly changing the subject.

"I told you earlier she probably heard your shouts of pleasure."

"Vegeta…"

"Daddies right mummy, I heard you two making lots of noise, and I couldn't hear my DVD very well so I turned it up."

Both parents looked at each other, then Bulma cleared her throat. Vegeta casually looked in the other direction and tried to look innocent it didn't look right at all.

"I'm going to be heading back to bed now, Vegeta I'll keep the middle of the bed warm for you. Bra don't be up too late, its gone two already."

With that she rushed out of the room, leaving Vegeta feeling rather awkward, turns out his wife hadn't stayed downstairs after all, he knew she was going to mock him later for the sentimental moment. Thinking of methods to shut her big mouth, he smiled as the night's sex came flooding back to his mind; it took all his power to prevent himself from growing hard through his black shorts.

Bra sadly brought him back to reality.

"Come on dad, I'm waiting! STORY STORY STORY"

"Shhhhh Okay princess… storytime… let me think of a nice one."

"Remember not a scary one!"

"No not a scary one, daddy promises."

"Okay daddy I love you."

Vegeta blushed again, he wasn't expecting that.

"You must promise not to mention this to your brother or anybody else, what's said in this room stays in this room okay?" Vegeta stated promptly, just setting the rules out to the four-year-old demi Sayan.

"You bet daddy! You think my hot chocolate is cold enough yet?"

Vegeta gently leaned forward, Bra still curled up in his lap, he had to admit; he was enjoying the cuddle between daughter and father. He dipped his finger in the one he presumed his, it was in his favourite mug also the biggest in the house.

"Its still a bit too warm."

"Daddy promise me you'll never let anything bad happen to me or the Earth like Buu."

Vegeta was quite surprised; "You know I would protect all of you with my life. I'm the strongest being in the whole universe."

"Good, I was just a little scared Pann was telling me about when her daddy was fighting Majjin Buu when he was littler."

"Bra my princes, I would kill anyone that even slightly upsets you, I thought you knew that."

"I do, but I was just scared… Buu sounded so mean, and she said about a lizard called Freeza Gohan said he was even more horrid than Buu…"

Vegeta couldn't contain himself as he let out a feral growl, just hearing the name Freeza sent his blood cold; his daughter would never ever lead a life like he had, he'd only been a couple of years older when he'd been given to the lizard to protect his planet. Forced to work in turn for training and sparing his life.

What business did that nerd Gohan have to tell his kid stories like that and then allow her to scare his own child.

"Listen Bra. Daddy is much more stronger now, and so is Trunks, never ever will I let anything hurt you."

Bra curled up even closer, her dad was wearing no t-shirt or vest but just his shorts and he felt so warm and cosy. She felt nothing could hurt her as she gently closed her eyes and allowed her dad to stroke her hair.

"Where's my story daddy? I'm getting sleepy."

"Okay princess, now where do I begin…?" Vegeta pondered as he wrapped his arms around his gorgeous little girl. She almost purred as she allowed him to think of a story.

Bulma clambered into the soft spongy warm bed, eagerly she pulled the fur blanket over her half naked body; it wasn't real fur just a really expensive faux material; never would Bulma condone killing an animal for its fur even if she was the richest person on the planet.

She could understand why her husband loved to steal this spot; it was definitely the most comfortable part of the bed she sunk several inches further into the mattress and gave a happy sigh. She was going to put up a good fight for this place more often. Yelling at Trunks could wait until the morning…

Trunks allowed himself to sink back into the squashy heated waterbed, he was surprised his mother hadn't came back to yell at him some more; glancing over to the digital clock he sighed only a few more hours and he'd be forced to go back into work, into the most boring office in the world, to do the most boring work ever. Sometimes he wished he'd never become the heir to the most successful corporation on the planet.

Reminiscing back to how many cocktails he had downed at the club, he grimaced. Work was indeed going to be a headache; he hadn't felt this drunk in a long time.

Goten was sound asleep, his mother hadn't even noticed he'd been missing; most of the night she had spent talking on the phone to Gohan and Pann. The ironing was now complete waiting for her youngest son to collect it and place it in the drawers- or in his case leave it on the bedroom floor. Plus all the kitchen and lounge had been spring-cleaned for the second time that fortnight.

Goten had snuck back into the house using his door key, and was now sound asleep still in the clothes he'd been partying in, the smell of booze and women's perfume lingered throughout the newly cleaned house.

His mother didn't know he'd escaped yet, but the moment she woke up it was ninety eight percent chance she did.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hi all! I want to say a massive thanks to everybody that took the time to review the first chapter! THANKYOUUU **

**Sorry it's taken so long to update (I give you full permission to kick my butt and pull my hair) I hope it was worth the wait… **

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter two, the next being the actual bedtime story… hmm wander what kind of bedtime tale Princeys gonna tell his little princess? You'll have to read and review to find out :-P **

**Well I better be going! Thanks again for reading and reviewing you are all such stars and are so nice! **

Love you all!

XsarahX

Surfs up! May the waves always be safe and big!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bras Bedtime Story **

**Chapter Three **

"What sort of night time story would you like Bra?" Vegeta asked softly as Bra snuggled even closer.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel in a real daddy daughter mood, who cares if his mate was in the middle of the bed in _his _spot, he could always force her to move in a little while anyway she was simply keeping it warm for him.

Looking down he noticed how much his little princess resembled Bulma, she was identical in every way possible from the silky blue hair to the bright blue eyes.

"Will you tell me one about a prince and a princess daddy, one about when you lived on your planet."

Vegeta smiled then moved his hand to her hair; she closed her eyes contently at her father's familiar scent. Whenever she was with her dad she never felt scared, he would protect her from anything and everything.

Even the honey monsters that hid in the closet and under her bed.

"Anything to make you happy,"

Vegeta reached forwards and dabbed his hand in her hot chocolate, it still felt a little too warm.

Bra snuggled back up and made herself comfortable as she pulled Boopy the bear towards her.

Boopy had certainly seen better days; she'd had him since she'd been born and in the few short years he'd lost an eye, had several emergency repairs with dodgy stitching and had also been scorched by a stray ki thrown by her horrid brother.

Boopy however was surprisingly still alive; he permanently sat on Bra's bed keeping her company when she slept.

Vegeta looked up to the ceiling for inspiration, he had no idea where to even begin; how could he tell a story about a prince and a princess when he'd been sent to Freeza at such a young age? The only true stories he could recall were of misery, pain and cruelty.

Finally deciding he thought he had the best story to tell,

**Little prince Vegeta blinked back the bright sunlight that boomed through his window, it was still really early in the morning and yet the sun was burning hot. **

**Outside in the palace gardens the sound of whistling birds, and guards training could be heard above everything else. **

**Yawning Vegeta blinked back the sleep, and wandered from his huge bedroom to find something tasty to eat, the little Saiyan needed food to give him energy. **

**His feet padded along the shiny white marble floors as he made his way along the long and winding halls he had lived in the palace all his life and knew them like the back of his hand. **

**His mother was singing in the throne room as she nursed some beautiful flowers, Vegeta walked past quickly not wanting to alert her of his presence. **

**It was far too early to be smothered in cuddles; he was to be a true Saiyan warrior… he **_**was**_** a true Saiyan warrior, not a stupid little girl. **

**Sometimes the beautiful queen Cecilia forgot this **_**small**_** duty and instead pampered Vegeta as though he were wrapped in cotton wool. **

**Nappa was guarding the entrance to the kitchen much to the prince's dismay. His father must have known he would raid the kitchen early; Nappa however looked as though he had been standing their all night. **

**Huge sinking bags under his eyes were a dead giveaway; still he stood proudly and to attention in his gold shimmering Elite armour, with his shiny baldhead. **

**Vegeta saw this as his chance to raid the kitchen quarters, if the guard refused an order to move he would simply punish him with much more harshness than his father. **

"**Nappa, I command you to move this instant." **

**Nappa blinked in surprise, "Your up early my prince, would you like me to order the chef to make you breakfast?"**

**Vegeta pushed past the big bald guard and stomped angrily into the kitchen; the chef would be executed later for not having his food already served. **

**At sixteen years old the Chibi prince was still one of the strongest warriors on his planet; with the exception of his father and a select few elites none could rival his ever-growing power. **

**This not only made his people have a growing fear of him, but also he had their respect….**

"Unlike a certain Saiyan daddy can think of…" 

"Daddy! Carry on with the storyyyyy" Bra whined as she angrily kicked the foot of her bed causing it to wobble unstably.

She did truly have the patience and temper of a true Saiyan, instead of scolding his daughter Vegeta felt somewhat proud of his little princess firing the orders.

The look on her little face said it all, she had turned pinkish and looked as though she were about to scream.

"Okay brat, quiet if you want the story finished."

**The prince decided against eating the disgusting food in the palace kitchen, and went out to find his own food and hunt like a true warrior; just as his predecessors had done before he had been born."**

Bra interrupted with big curious blue eyes, "Daddy, what's predicessoris mean?"

Vegeta smiled gently as he pulled the covers up over his little girl, "it means his ancestors…" Pausing when he realised he was talking to a five year old he looked for a simpler term. "His family from hundreds of years before he was born."

Bra was quiet as she huddled among the pink furry duvets waiting for her father to continue the story.

**Leaving the long almost never-ending palace gardens, prince Vegeta made swift work of the huge wall and climbed out into the wilderness. **

**The prince could fly, however he chose to climb the wall just for the fun of it, making the little adventure more of a challenge. **

**It was such a hot day, already the sun was high in the sky; Planet Vegeta was a very beautiful planet, but as beautiful as it was it was extremely hot. **

**Most of the world was covered in long continuous deserts, but in some places small forests with the most pretty plants and exotic animals lived. **

**These were the places that were also the best hunting spots, and the young prince knew that. **

**He took off into the air and glided for several minutes until he found a place that he regularly came and hunted. **

**Tall trees shaded the hot dusty sand, and a huge mountain with a waterfall could be seen in the distance with a crystal clear river of water trickling through the little forest. **

**Touching down onto the ground Vegeta wiped his brow from the sweat that had formed on the flight; his first step was to get a nice cool drink of water. **

**Cupping his hands he bent down to the water, and took a handful of what could only be described, as the freshest coolest water the prince had ever tasted. **

**On the otherside a pretty blue haired Saiyan girl was also standing close to the water; she was not wearing armour like the prince but a blue tunic that trailed down to below her knees, she had some pink and purple flowers that she was holding with her tail as she drank the water. **

**Her hair was flowing loosely and was very long and very blue, it reminded the prince of the oceans he had visited on faraway planets. **

**The prince watched the girl for a few seconds until she stood up and laughed happily at something along the bank of the river. **

**The laugh from the blue haired girl was very soft, and it made the prince tingle with excitement; her voice seemed as nice as she looked pretty. **

**She hadn't noticed Vegeta, who was wearing the Royal Saiyan armour with the Saiyan crest on its gold medallion. **

**Slowly she moved away from the bank, the pretty bright coloured flowers still gripped in her tail and humming a strange yet beautiful tune, stopping she bent down to examine something else along the bank of the river that she found interesting and amusing. **

**Vegeta couldn't contain himself as he let out a feral growl as she moved further away from him, the prince was not used to being ignored. **

**The girl looked up from what she had been staring at and turned her attention to the boy who had been staring from the otherside of the river; it was the only thing separating the two. **

**Suddenly something small and green jumped into the water creating a small splash and some ripples. **

**The girl jumped, as did the prince, then she giggled once again. **

**Vegeta growled, he did not tolerate people laughing at him – especially girls, they should be taught to serve him and perform his every command; this pretty blue haired creature was no exception. **

**The girl continued to watch as she gazed straight into the prince's dark black eyes, he could not help himself as he bore into her beautiful deep blue eyes. **

**She was the first ever female he had seen with blue hair and blue eyes, she looked odd but the prince liked it; she was certainly one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. **

Bra bounced up in the bed happily before settling back down with her favourite bear, she still had not seen the sabotaged bear in which Trunks had placed a condom over its head. 'Bertie' the bear was still sitting happily in the corner wearing an airtight balloon over his head.

"OOOOH I bet that's mommy!"

Vegeta hushed his daughter and pulled the duvet up yet again, if word was to breathe out about this story he would be faced with ultimate humiliation.

How did his second brat manage to wind him around her little finger like this? It was a mystery to him.

Although he would never admit it to anybody, especially his mate.

He was enjoying this bonding time with Bra, he was actually enjoying making up this little half-truth half lie story and watching her reactions.

"You'll have to wait and see Bra… now lie down and be quiet or your mother will come in and hurt daddy." Under his breath he mumbled "Or spank me perhaps."

Fortunately his little girl could not hear this, it would surely not go down well with the new word she had learnt coming from his mates big mouth from their bedroom.

He didn't hold his hopes that she had forgotten it this quick, she would probably use that dreaded word as a weapon from now on.

Bra smiled sweetly, and then closed her eyes contently.

Vegeta felt somewhat the feeling his mother could have possibly felt towards him when she once cradled him in her arms protecting him from the world; until she was struck down with a deadly virus and killed when he was a very young baby.

Bought up by his father, before he was given to Freeza wrapped in a red bow Vegeta's life had been different to how most princes were bought up, instead of being shielded from harm or protected from evil the young heir was encouraged and trained to kill, to give no mercy to anybody, and of course follow Freeza's cold evil instructions.

And what did he have to show for his hard, gruesome and violent upbringing?

A race, which bar two was extinct, a home planet blown into oblivion, and a past even he daren't look back upon.

Looking at his daughter and having the urge to cuddle her further Vegeta resisted the temptation as she for once quiet and comfortable; suddenly remembering the chocolate drink his mate had bought upstairs he pulled his muscular arms forward and grabbed the ceramic mug nudging Bra to drink without saying a word.

Quickly he continued with his story, Bra was now propped up and wide-awake as she drank her luke-warm drink snuggled among her blankets and cuddly toys.

**The girl giggled and turned away playfully, her tail was one of the finest and bushiest looking Vegeta had ever seen; she looked the picture for a Saiyan with only the exotic blue hair looking out of place. **

'**I will teach the girl to laugh at me.' Vegeta growled as he thought to himself trying to conjure up a plan. **

**The girl smiled and waved, before turning and heading off into the forest among the trees leaving the prince to ponder on his plan and if the girl even knew any of the Saiyan language she certainly hadn't spoken to him verbally.**

**Back at the palace the King had realised his son had vanished from the grounds again, he was only five years of age and already he was bending the rules as far as they could be bent until they ripped in half like Nappa's head when the king got through with him. **

Bra giggled and slurped her drink loudly causing Vegeta to frown; his mate must have taught her that annoying habit he couldn't stand the irritating noise.

"Nappa sounds like a funny man!"

Vegeta frowned and decided he would tell her stories of Nappa when she was much older, not even Trunks had been privileged with all these tales of Radditz and his antics right under the watchful eyes of the big bald guardian Nappa.

His mate knew of some of them, although he was sure she wouldn't condone some of the stories being repeated or his behaviour as an unruly teenager.

"Yes princess, Nappa was a weak waste of space, but very entertaining at times." The prince decided to leave it there, and before any further disruptions continued with his little fairytale.

The sooner he got this stupid folk tale finished the sooner he could get back into his warm bed and force his mate from his favourite spot of the bed.

"Was Nappa real?"

This was a tricky question to answer, not as bad as the dreaded word _horny _but it still wasn't on the Saiyan's favourite list of subjects.

Vegeta replied coolly, "Yes, he was my mentor as a young child when I was taken from my home."

Bra was clever, she knew to leave it there her father didn't look as though he wanted to discuss this Nappa person any further; snuffling back slightly she snuggled even further into her blankets and waited for her Super Saiyan daddy to finish her bedtime story;

Sweat dropping Vegeta quickly returned to the story tale. Sleep was slowly starting to claim him again, and seeing the half sleeping form of Bra snuggled up only spurred the prince to finish the daddy-daughter story and get himself back in his own quarters.

**The prince decided to run after the girl, she did not look as quick as him and he was also wearing his scouter which enabled him to track her down through the deep twisty forest. **

**Flying was not the best option, the trees differed in shape some were strong and tall, others shorter and stickier with slimy green vines spread across from branch to branch. The green leaves above were acting as a dark green canopy and the distinct song of the birds of Vegetaseii could be heard. **

**The further into the forestry jungle the prince ventured, the closer he was coming to finding the pretty blue haired girl. Every tree he stepped behind he searched for the sign of her blue tunic or long exotic hair. **

**As he cursed to himself and found he had managed to get lost, he turned back around and found he was facing three paths which each looked identical to the first. Long, dusty and smothered with huge bushes, and leaves bigger than the prince. **

**His sense of direction wasn't as good as he first anticipated and now he had gotten himself lost, the scouter he had been wearing had gone off signal so nobody knew of his whereabouts. **

**This was not his favourite hunting spot; this was all new to the little prince yet he wasn't too happy… **

"Who could blame him? He followed a stupid little girl."

Bra sleepily bit her lip hard. "Ommmm, I'm going to tell mummy you called her stupid!"

Hastily Vegeta held up his hands in surrender, "No sweetie, daddy didn't mean that it was a figure of speech! Your mother is a very _very _clever lady." Under his breath he muttered "And manipulative and devious."

Yawning Bra decided to drop the argument, Vegeta sweatdropped again then quickly drifted back into his story before he dug his own grave.

**Disclaimer: Please could you let me know how you thought this chapter went? Would you prefer it if I got on with the bedtime story of continued to have vegeta and Bra moments? **

**I think if all goes to plan that there is only one or two more chapters left until this fanfic has finished so be prepared! tehehe reminds me of the lion king song 'be prepared' **

**Anyways sorry for the delay in writing, I am trying my hardest to get some of my fanfics finished as I have just way to many in the pipeline! **

**Please review thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bras Bedtime Story **

**Chapter Four **

****

**A beautiful soft voice behind the prince, made him instantly turn around; the blue haired girl was standing angrily with her arms folded, Glaring menacingly at the Royal Saiyan. **

"**Why do you follow me for?" she asked angrily, her lips barely moving as she spoke. **

**Vegeta looked straight back into her gaze, and then swallowed a gulp of air. "I am a prince, I can do whatever I like woman." **

**The girl growled slightly, then lowered her eyebrows. "If you are a prince then why are you on this side of the river?" **

"**I can go wherever I like fool." **

**Vegeta would never admit to the girl that he had decided to follow her, he would also never confess to being lost in this jungle-wood he found himself standing in. **

**As if reading his mind, the girl rolled her eyes. "I suppose you want me to introduce myself, **_**your highness."**_

**This was one of the first ever females who hadn't bowed down in his presence, most would never dare speak or look at the heir in this manner as she was doing; and yet the prince was not feeling angry. **

Bra yawned gently, before grabbing her unsuspecting fathers hand and nuzzling it against her cheek. "Its mommy, I already know."

Vegeta smiled gently at his tired daughter, "So is my story better than that old- I mean your grandmothers tales."

Bra nodded, "definitely daddy… I love it." she yawned again this time deeper, as Vegeta pulled his hand away and returned the duvets up to her neck.

"Would you like me to continue?"

Bra nodded sleepily, as she tucked further into her blankets and closed her eyes willingly.

"You don't believe that I am a prince!" Vegeta questioned angrily, this pretty girl was soon proving that she had quite a fearsome temper; either that or she was just plain stupid.

**The prince was not sure which, however he was still lost and it was because of following this female that he had become so. Vegeta wished that he had spent the time and explored this area of the river before, he had commonly hunted closer to the grounds of the palace but he'd never ventured this far into the dense jungle. **

'**How am I to get out of this shit hole.' Vegeta thought to himself, and as if to answer his question a large beetle walked past rolling a large ball of dung. **

**The girl continued to glare waiting for the prince to say something else, she had chosen not to answer the question about believing if the upper class boy was a prince. **

**He looked to be about her age, he had a muscular build with the finest hairstyle she had ever seen on a Saiyan. Although she would not admit it to herself let alone him or anybody else; just looking at him made her feel funny inside. **

"**I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A STAY IN MY DUNGEONS!?"**

**The blue haired girl growled, then folded her arms and turned her back on the Royal Heir preparing to walk back through the tall trees. **

**Nobody had ever dared turn their back upon the prince, she was the first ever person and he honestly didn't know how to react. Should he blow her up with one of his tremendous attacks, or should he let her live and follow her out. **

"**DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON A PRINCE WOMAN!" **

**The girl angrily turned around, her fury was clearly being shown in her eyes; a look of hatred filled upon them at the sight of the great prince Vegeta. **

"**I WILL TURN MY BACK ON WHO I LIKE BONEHEAD!" **

**In a swift movement, the prince powered up and strapped his arms around the girl; her eyes widened as he tightened his grip ready to crush her neck. **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bra screamed a little to loudly, Vegeta held his ears before panicking.

His wife would certainly do more than kick him out of the bed if the screaming brat waked her.

As if to answer his panics, his mates voice echoed through the long halls; "VEGETAAAA!"

Quickly wrapping his arm around Bra's big mouth, he shut her up before answering back. "She just had a bad dream, GO BACK TO SLEEP WOMAN!" he paused before adding. "AND GET YOUR REAR OUT OF MY SPOT!"

Bulma's evil laugh reached the Saiyan's ears, answering his last comment she most certainly was in the middle of the bed; he suspected none the less.

Growling he glared at Bra who was still being muffled out by his hand, "What's got into you brat!"

Pulling his hand away, Bra stopped screaming them pouted to her daddy. "You said it was gonna be a nice story!"

Growling, Vegeta moved his attention to a yawning figure in the doorway. "BRAT BED!"

Trunks quickly obeyed his father, he was already in enough trouble after sneaking out, and he knew that the lack of sleep was going to catch up with him, in the global meeting the next morning.

Not wanting to take any chances of confronting his angry mother, he did not hesitate in running back to his room almost tripping over his long pyjama bottoms along the way.

'I can't tell a story!' Vegeta growled to himself as Bra quickly sniffed loudly then settled back down after her outburst.

If his daughter had her way, then the prince would fall in love with the pauper and they would live happily ever after in a castle.

Well whatever his little girl wanted, his little girl usually got…

**Vegeta quickly released his grip, then looked down to what he had almost done. **

**The girl was shaking, but seemed unharmed and still had that fiery look in her eyes as before. **

**Before the prince even knew what he was doing he reached a hand forward and gently touched the girls cheek; "What is your name?" he asked as he stroked her cheek gently.**

**The girl stared at him differently for a few seconds as she tried to adjust as what the prince was doing, was she to tell him her name or anything about her… or should she just turn and leave.**

"**Bulma." **

"**What a beautiful name…" Vegeta whispered quietly, as he retracted his hand away shocked at this sudden atrocious outburst he was having; this was NOT how a prince should behave towards a peasant. **

"**You must be Vegeta." She said quietly back as she took a deep breath of air. **

**The prince had never before apologised in his life, it was such a weak and pitiful act that he would never bestow upon any person. Yet in the presence of this gorgeous mysterious girl he found himself wanting to beg down for forgiveness at trying to cause her harm. **

Growling Vegeta sweat dropped and checked at the door, his eldest brat or mate could not EVER hear of this preposterous cheesy tale that he was inventing from the top of his head.

Still to this day he hated apologising even to Bulma, unless of course it was sarcasm that was a different matter.

Bra seemed to be lapping at this horrid new tale that he was being forced against his soul to tell.

**The prince tried his hardest to force the words from his throat, that he wanted so badly to say; however it was never that easy. "I…."**

**Bulma narrowed her eyes, and then a smile grew slowly across her features making her look even more irresistible to the prince… those lips… he just wanted to kiss them. **

**He found his throat growing dry, not just at being wordless but also because of her sheer beauty. **

**Bulma laughed softly as she did at the bank of the river, the prince did not know how she was going to react. When she pulled her tail up and linked it around his he was immensely shocked. **

**It felt so soft and warm, gripping it tightly with his own tail he looked back to the beautiful blue haired Saiyan and then blushed. His cheeks turning a bright pink tinge, like the setting sun. **

Vegeta decided he ought to explain to his daughter why the two were holding tails; "When two Saiyan's court each other, instead of holding hands they sometimes link their tails."

Bra nodded her head, then yawned again. So innocently she blinked and then asked. "Daddy what's court mean?"

Vegeta paused, many things flowing through his brain but none suited to his little girl. "Its… when two people are together." Cursing to himself how stupid that sounded, he was surprised when Bra understood.

"You mean in love like you and mommy?"

The Saiyan prince just nodded, and then blushed himself. Oh Bulma was going to have to do some serious payback the moment he found his way back into that lovely warm bed.

"**I know nothing about you…" Vegeta confessed as he looked down to the linkage between them, the tails were tightly joined together. Neither letting go, nor neither wanting to. **

"**You know my names Bulma." she giggled, "and I know you're a stubborn obnoxious prince called Vegeta." **

"**I don't even know whether you are peasant or upper-class." Vegeta confessed, holding her tail even tighter to secretly show that he did not care. **

**Bulma looked to the ground, then her smile disappeared from her features. A stray tear trickled down her cheek, and before Vegeta could catch it, the salty watery particle fell to the floor. **

"**I used to live near here…" Bulma whispered, this time another tear followed, the prince found himself wiping it away with his hand. **

"**What do you mean **_**used**_**…?" **

**Taking a deep breath, she turned and leaned against his strong muscular chest. His armour was cold and hard, but still she could feel his beating heart underneath. **

"**I lived in the village in Clammire." **

**Clammire, that name seemed very familiar to the prince, in fact he could vaguely remember visiting it as a child. It was a harsh desert wilderness with a small village in the centre surrounded by rocky outcrops. **

**It was home to mainly third class Saiyan's, yet some of the guards **_**had**_** families that**_**'**_**d lived in that sector of the planet.**

**Clammire was the area, which had been completely destroyed by a blast fired by that evil lizard Freeza…. **

**Vegeta was now truly wordless, it had only been a few months ago that it had happened; with all the occupants dying in a bloodied blast of pain. To this day not one had survived… until now it seemed. **

**He remembered receiving the news when he had just returned from a training mission from a close by planet with his good friend Radditz. **

**Freeza had wanted revenge for a group of space pirates, which had stolen from him and ruined his chances of conquering his brothers side of the universe. **

**They had reported back to Cooler what Freeza was planning to do, and then as a memorabilia had stolen some prized jewels and a space craft. **

**Needless to say, before they had even entered Vegetasaii's atmosphere they had been tracked and destroyed. **

**Then of course Freeza had come to the planet looking for his revenge. **

Bra let out a small sob, as Vegeta crawled over the bed to get closer to his little princess.

Wrapping his arms protectively around her, and the duvets he tucked up beneath them also allowing Bra to cuddle up to his warm body.

"Its just a story princess…" Vegeta said quietly as he nuzzled her face with his; something he could remember his mother doing when he was a very small child.

"But its real too…. Freeza did-"

Vegeta shushed her with a kiss to her forehead; he wished he hadn't bought that perverted lizard into the story. Just the thought of Freeza to this day still bought a cold shiver to his blood, if it wasn't for that demented inbred reptile he would still have a planet, a real birthplace… where his roots were, and could stay.

Bra snuggled closer to her daddy, then closed her eyes as she laid upon his chest breathing in his scent.

She always had been a daddies girl, ever since day one when she had came from her mother; whenever she was hurt she'd gone to daddy, whenever she was angry she had gone to daddy and whenever she wanted a cuddle she had also gone to daddy.

He was just so strong and powerful; he could both protect her and cuddle her. What more could a little girl want…

"Do you want me to finish… its nearly over with…" Vegeta said quietly as he stroked her hair and looked down to the half sleeping form of Bra.

Bra mumbled what sounded to be a yes, so Vegeta quickly continued whilst also trying to figure out a way he could escape once Bra had fallen asleep.

"**Where are you living now?" The prince asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. **

"**I have a small house close to here… I live with a couple of men who also…….." Bulma finally broke down in a pool of tears sobbing into his chest, and Vegeta did the only thing he could think of doing. **

**Still with his tail wrapped in hers, he pulled her by the waist and held her even closer to his body. **

"**You are coming back to the palace with me." He whispered quietly into her ear before he playfully bit her neck. **

**The girl soon stopped sobbing, and then shoved him playfully. "I cant live in a palace!" **

**Vegeta lowered his playful look then pulled a puzzled expression, he paused as he released her tail and then wrapped it around her waist securing the girl to the spot. "Why in this galaxy not?" **

"**I cant just go and live in a palace, I'm not a princess! I'm used to a really small home, with small everything!" The girl was smiling widely, almost not wanting to believe the proposition herself. **

"**Of course you can. You will be treated as a princess would." He paused, "You would have your own quarters, an unlimited supply of food, servants to cater for your every wish…" The heir paused again and then smirked, "and a prince to shout at when you want." **

**Bulma blinked, she had known this guy for a few minutes and already he was inviting her into his home. He must be crazy, that was the only explanation. **

"**Your parents would-" **

"**My parents would be overwhelmed that I have found such a beautiful female, and that I have finally done some good." **

**Bulma's mind was made up, it didn't take much arguing and by the looks of things even if she did disagree it didn't look as though Vegeta was going to loosen his protective grip anytime soon. **

"**Okay… then I will." **

**The prince felt his stomach tighten with excitement, what had he just gotten himself into. **

**He knew his mother would be over the galaxies stars that he had found a mate, his father… well he would just have to get used to it. **

_**Bulma and Vegeta lived together in the castle, everybody even the King accepted them as mates; Bulma truly did look like a real queen and she certainly played the part well, the dresses made her look even more beautiful much to the hatred of some of the girls in the kingdom, and soon she was referred to as Princess Bulma. Her throne next to the princes, and almost constantly in one another's company - except when the prince was out training of course or when Bulma was doing girly things. **_

_**The prince had found the mate of his life, and she too had found him.**_

****

**_A few years later, they had an official bonding ceremony, and were finally seen in the eyes of the dark Saiyan as true mates for life. _**

**_After that Bulma gave birth to a little purple haired Saiyan brat, and then a beautiful Saiyan princess that looked almost identical to her… _**

**_They all lived happily ever after on the planet of Vegetaseii…._ **

Vegeta found himself yawning slightly, as he lowered his head to the pillow and shut his eyes. Bra was now sound asleep on his chest no doubt dreaming away of princes and princesses.

Forcing himself awake, he decided he had to make his way back to his own quarters and be with his mate. This bed was far too small, and he found the huge clumbersome soft toys slightly terrifying as they stared at him through the dark.

As soon as Bra was nearly asleep Vegeta had switched the lights off with the remote next to the bed, now the eyes of the soft toys were all staring blankly at him in an eerie way. He could almost picture his mate sleeping comfortably in his favourite spot of the bed; all alone… a whole super queen size bed… whilst he was squashed into a little wooden kids bed.

He HAD to break away from Bra…

* * *

**Disclaimer: One more chapter (an epilogue) and then this is finished.**

**Sobs :-0( I am going to be quite sad when I do post the last chapter its been very fun writing this, although I had some trouble with the bedtime tale it took so much plotting and certainly changed dramatically I have thoroughly enjoyed it!**

**I have another version of the tale in plot form, its much longer and of course isn't as cute. I am thinking of posting it as a fanfic once I finish a couple of mine what do you all think? **

**I really am happy that you all think this is cute! It was what I was aiming for, and I'm happy I have managed!!! Operation successull! Objective complete!  
**

**(Vegeta and Bra… awwwwww) **

**Please please leave a review! **

**Thanks:- )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bras Bedtime Story**

**Chapter Five**

Vegeta groaned as he saw how peaceful Bra looked sleeping, why did he have to crawl into bed with her in the first place? He should have just allowed her to sleep on her own with the soft toys, resulting in a much easier escape route for himself.

Bra released a soft noise which sounded half like a purr and half like a gentle snore, shuffling slightly she wrapped her arms up around her fathers neck then breathed gently again.

What annoyed the prince the most, was picturing his wife laying in his spot of the bed spread free and smirking herself to sleep at his misfortune… he released a growl as he moved his foot and made contact with the hard cold pink wall.

This bed would not even be suitable for that midget Krillin, or the short clown boy that was in love with the tall three-eyed weirdo.

Angrily slumping back against one of the pillows, a single white feather fluttered out and floated close to his nose. He could not sneeze… he could not and would not wake up the brat, he couldn't face having to tell another story to get her back to sleep…

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he opened his eyes wider as he noticed it was only a few hours until the morning; no wonder everybody else was asleep except him, life just wasn't fair!

Deciding that he **must **escape the horrid pink bedroom, the prince tried to shift his weight gently to the right hand side of the bed, whilst moving Bra over against the wall.

Snuffling she coughed softly, before mumbling and clinging further onto the Saiyan prince. Growling he tried to pry her hands from his neck before he had a new plan.

Slowly removing the duvet, he hoped the sudden change in temperature wouldn't awaken the little princess from her slumber; fortunately she did not awaken as he wrapped it back around her and managed to loosen her hands from around his strong neck.

Oh the woman _really _did owe him big.

Successfully sliding her back onto the mattress, he released a deep sigh of relief, before he shuffled his weight slowly from her small bed; she now looked like a baby wrapped in a blanket; she had no idea that her father had slithered out of the bed leaving her wrapped in even warmer blankets all snug and cosy.

Smirking at his own cleverness, the prince made his way out of the room grinning as he thought of how he would awaken the woman that morning.

He was so busy embedded in his thoughts that he didn't notice the toy that had been discarded onto the floor….

The second his bare foot made contact with the squashy bunny teddy, it released a loud squeak just like that of an animals toy.

Swearing under his breath, Vegeta sweated whilst looking down to the cause of the problem, his foot still half embedded in the yellow rabbits head. With one swift kick it was down the other side of the hall where it squeaked again after flying at the speed of sound.

Bra squirmed slightly, but did not wake up from the pesty rabbit that her father had clumsily stood on; he always had been good at walking over things… like his Royal subjects and Nappa being a good example.

Being more careful of any other hazards, he paced carefully as though on a minefield; after successfully making it into the hall he slowly closed the door onto the jar leaving a little light from the hall into his little girls room.

She always hated sleeping in complete darkness; he could not blame her for that especially with all those beady eyes from the creepy soft toys staring upon the bed.

However Vegeta was one of the people who needed complete darkness to sleep, occasionally when his mate really wanted to tantalise him she would sit up with a book after a hefty days training. The light from the lamp emitting such a brightness that the prince could not sleep until she finally switched it off.

"Now its time for my bedtime story woman…" Vegeta said under his breath, as he rushed down the hall past his son's bedroom and into his own quarters.

The spider upon the ceiling being the only thing awake to see him, as he opened the door and felt a rush of warm air hit him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Now I really am sad…. I just have the epilogue left… **

**I want to say a really really mega big thankyou and send my regards to everybody that has reviewed, and hopefully in the future… will review this fanfic! **

**I am happy that I have managed to capture the father/daughter atmosphere just right, Bra really does have Vegeta wrapped around her little finger doesn't she!? Tehe. **

**Well until the epilogue… thanks and I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, and please do leave a review! **

**Love sarah x**


	6. Epilogue part one

**Bras Bedtime Story**

**Epilogue Part One**

****

Vegeta smirked as he saw his mates sleeping body snuggled amongst the blankets in the middle of the bed, he paused and stood to watch her gently sleep and admire how beautiful she looked when she wasn't awake and shouting.

A warm feeling engulfed his body, as she stirred in her sleep and snuggled further in the faux fur covers to find extra warmth and comfort. He had the strongest urge to jump straight into the bed and give her the warmth and comfort she desired from his own body it took every ounce of his energy to prevent his body taking control and surrendering to his natural instincts.

"Sleep well my woman." Vegeta whispered softly as he leaned against the white doorframe, observing his sleeping wife.

Her long blue hair was tied into a long plait, with her small soft hands propped underneath the pillow; Vegeta smirked and found his heart beating slightly faster as her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath she took.

Bulma was his, and only his. He had learnt to control these strange emotions that he felt every time he saw her, from the moment he had set eyes upon her on Namek she had seemed different to other females he had confronted before.

Playfully he brushed his mouth against her ear, as he joined her back in his precious warm bed. Oh the precious warm bed…

The moment his own head hit the pillow, he gave into the exhaustion that was taking over him; and before he knew it the proud prince had fallen asleep embracing a sleeping Bulma in his arms.

The high pitched wail of the alarm was enough to wake both the content occupants of the bed, both growled simultaneously before Vegeta reached out an arm and slammed the horrid instrument into the wall. He hadn't even needed to get out of the warm soft bed that they shared.

"Why'd you set that damned thing." Vegeta growled as he angrily flung his head back upon his pillow, as he tried to get back to sleep again.

Bulma groaned, as she stretched her arms and legs wrapping them playfully around her tired Saiyan prince.

Vegeta allowed himself to close his eyes at her touch; the lack of sleep he had gotten was beginning to catch up upon him thanks to his daughter who would probably be waking up way too soon.

"You took your time last night…" Bulma whispered seductively into his ear, as she cuddled further against his back embracing him even more.

Mumbling a few detrimental curses her way, he tiredly shuffled away and pulled the duvet up further so only his spiky hair was showing.

The prince began to drift back to sleep, just before he felt a rush of cold air as his mate ripped the heavy fur blankets from him.

Angrily he turned over, glaring coldly into Bulma's deep blue depths; those same eyes he couldn't ever get out of his head they even plagued him in his dreams… they were almost hypnotising as she glinted with mischief and sexiness at his pain of the cold room.

All night his dreams had been about her, it wasn't unusual and the prince certainly didn't dislike it; it was undoubtedly better than the ghoulish nightmares he used to have about Freeza.

He felt a bout of jealously and anger flow towards his wide awake mate, before he closed his eyes again and retreated from the battle she wished to have.

He had plenty of sleep to catch up upon; rest was the only thing important to the prince…

The heir found himself drifting back to sleep very quickly without the warm blankets, once again letting his guard down to the blue haired female lying beside him.

Bulma smirked as she gazed longingly to her sleeping partner, he looked so innocent and cute as he gently slept beside her; she raised a hand slightly and stroked the side of his cheek; the prince released an even cuter smile at her touch; he mumbled something incoherent as she began to stroke his soft spiky hair then he nuzzled closer to the warmth of her body and continued to sleep.

Even whilst he slept he had the dignant look of a prince, it had been whilst seeing him sleep that Bulma had first fallen for the handsome prince… Vegeta had been asleep on the sofa, and was sleeping just as he was now; as he slept he moved his head onto her lap and seemed to cuddle her, it turned out he was suffering from a virus and had decided not to inform anybody. Too proud to admit that he was exhausted from a sickness bug, and that his immune system was too weak to fight it, the prince fell asleep on the sofa before the Briefs family. That day Bulma had seen a different hidden side to the former space pirate.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist as she leaned forwards and placed a kiss gently upon his forehead, just as she usually did Bra, her husband frowned slightly but then pushed his head further into her body, until his head was up against her breasts and she could smell the familiar scent of his favourite shampoo.

She broke into a smile as he proceeded to wrap his arms around her and pulled her even closer; she allowed herself to snuggle closer and then decided that perhaps she could also get some more rest. The warmth from his body was beginning to make her feel tired again, yawning gently she rubbed her head upon his and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later the high pitched wail of the phone ringing awoke Bulma from her cosy sleep, with an inward sigh of regret she pulled herself out of Vegeta's protective grip and moved towards the portable phone atop her dresser.

She pushed the covers off herself, before a strong arm looped back around her waist and prevented her reaching the few feet to seize the phone.

Vegeta pulled her backwards and roughly pushed her back onto the spongy mattress,

"Leave it." he purred into her ear as Bulma tried to throw him off, the phone was still going off yet it didn't seem to deter the prince one bit.

Growling she tried to remove his arms, but then gave up once he flopped his body fully upon hers and grinned devilishly. Placing a passionate kiss upon her lips, she could do nothing but surrender to his warm touch as his hands wondered to places that would make her parents blush.

She returned his kiss even more passionately as she slid her arms around his neck then began stroking the back of his hair softly as she continued to kiss him longingly.

The phone began to ring again in the same annoying high-pitched tone, Bulma groaned as she forced her lips away from his and then glared coldly towards the stupid plastic device. "I've gotta answer it, obviously its something important."

Vegeta looked at her watchfully, but then surprisingly rolled from her body and released his grip from her waist; Bulma watched for a second and absorbed his arrogant smirk and mischievous glinting eyes. She shook her head as she thought of how sexy he looked right now, he didn't even know how sexy he looked… thinking twice she knew that he did.

Vegeta let out a noise, which sounded like a chuckle as Bulma reached forward and snatched the phone from its base; she was unaware that her husband was busy observing her body, which was on full view.

Vegeta sat up and stretched, yawning gently as Bulma began to curse something dreadful through the phone.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bulma growled dangerously as her husband menacingly crept closer with a look of pure menace and lust in his eyes, she was trying to speak to a leading member of the Capsule team as to why her son had not turned up to the global meeting, and here was her husband preparing to attack her like a predator seeking prey.

Just as she was about to kick her mate as hard as she could, the bitchy woman on the receiver continued to rant about the global meeting. Bulma was less than interested as the lady began to talk about Capsule shares and the percentage of the stock market.

She grinned as she aimed a kick to her husband's ribs, but missed and he grabbed her foot.

Releasing a scream as she felt him apply a little too much pressure than necessary, the woman on the end of the phone started to get slightly angry. The tone of her voice had changed indifferently, "Mrs Briefs, the marketing is…"

"Vegeta you-"

The ladies voice returned, with a hint of sarcasm and stroppiness. "I'm sorry Mrs Briefs, if this is the _wrong time _to disturb you…"

Vegeta growled as he tried to snatch the phone away and say his small piece, Bulma smoothly moved the phone away from him and apologised. "No I'm sorry Mrs Smith, I'm just slightly busy at the moment." She gushed as she felt the heat rising to her face.

"She has _prior commitments _now go away bitch!" Vegeta called out loudly and deliberately, just as Bulma released a low growl.

"Ignore that!"

"IGNORE ME! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! WHAT PLANET ARE YOU ON WOMAN?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but if you could call back another time and speak to my son…"

"Why not just say what your thinking woman? Inform her to stop kissing your ass, and to get her lazy useless self off the communicator and do some _actual work_."

"I've really got to-"

The lady seemed very offended at the cold malicious voice of the man calling out, obviously Bulma had more important commitments than the welfare of Capsule Corp; after all she had handed it down to her son who hadn't even bothered to turn up to the most important meeting of the year.

"I shall be handing in my resignation Mrs Bulma Briefs. This company is preposterous!"

"GO AWAY SERVANT WOMAN!"

With that the phone went dead, the lady had hung up. Bulma growled and glared towards her smirking husband.

"_She _is the top marketing director of my fathers company!"

Vegeta smirked and looked almost proud of his handiwork, "I believe that's the incorrect term, _was _would be the correct-"

"DO NOT TRY AND ACT SMART!"

Vegeta instantly shut up, as the smirk on his features grew ever wider. Bulma lowered her gaze, and then angrily chucked the phone back onto the wooden dresser beside her.

Vegeta had woken up most tantalising this morning, he had only been awake for a few minutes and already he had attempted to sabotage the business, seduce her _and_ had made her sleep in late.

"Now… where were we?" Vegeta mused as he moved from the centre of the bed that he had reclaimed, and was sliding over to the left hand side of the mattress where Bulma was fuming to herself.

The blue haired mother angrily folded her arms, and sulkily looked towards the window completely blocking out her husbands lovemaking intentions.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: hey all! I have decided to be nice… I am going to split the epilogue into two parts… partly because I am trying not to end this fic, and also because several people have reviewed and contacted and begged for more._**

**_I do however promise that this is the 1st part of the end… the next chapter being the…. Pull out the hankies. Last._**

**_Please can you review and tell me what you have thought of the fanfic, and this chapter. Also if you would like to see some lemon in the epilogue baring in mind that the rating would then have to go up._**

**_Unless of course you wish me to just post another version of this story, with a lemon so you have two endings._**

**_Well if you could please get in touch and leave a review it will be so much appreciated, thanks everybody for your time and I hope that you are enjoying 'Bra's bedtime story!'_**

**_Please review!_**


	7. Final Epilogue :0

**Bras Bedtime Story**

**Epilogue part two**

Bulma felt herself loosen when Vegeta finally shifted his weight from her body, a mans body especially a Saiyan's after it was spent was damned heavy.

Vegeta purred as he wrapped his arms back around his wife, as she gave in and allowed herself to be embraced. Glancing sidewardly at the sun outside she was shocked to see it was already above the roof of the house; it must have been mid day already!

She looked at her prince's face and felt a fulminating moment of happiness, his expression looked so soft, and his eyes glistened with lust for her.

"Vegeta… you're so… magnetic." Bulma whispered, and then giggled at her own words. Magnetic, why hadn't she just said attractive, irresistible, gorgeous?

"Don't you mean as good as a prince?"

Bulma snuggled into his arms even further, and then to her utmost surprise found a bulge starting to poke her in the back again. "No chance Vegeta! I need time to recuperate!"

He pulled her even closer to him, and then whispered playfully in her ear. "The brats not awake yet…"

"No she's probably just up to no good like her father always is."

Suddenly thinking about it, Bra hadn't came in and jumped on their bed for the first time in months, blushing she realised how close they might have came to being interrupted in the middle of an extremely heated love making session.

Bulma sometimes surprised herself at how she did it; it had only been a matter of hours since they had last made love before her husband retreated to put the youngster back in bed.

Round two had been even better, and judging by the position of the sun it had taken a good couple of hours from her morning, '_a good couple of hours well spent' _Bulma thought to herself smirking.

Vegeta caught onto the smirk, as he placed his lips passionately upon hers they kissed longingly for a few moments until Bulma pulled away and the colour drained from her face.

"Woman what's the matter?" Vegeta demanded huffily as he accessed his wife she looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"I forgot…chichi and Goku were coming around this morning…"

He watched warily as she quickly moved from the bed, kissing him longingly one last time, before trying to search for some suitable clothes on the floor.

To Vegeta it was the most arousing sight, the peaks and curves of her naked body against the soft sensual light as she climbed the few steps to the ensuite bathroom. The smooth roundness of her buttocks, and her perfect figure was enough to take the princes breathe away.

She truly was the most gorgeous queen he could have found…

"Can't you just ignore them." Vegeta called, it was not impossible he had done it for years. If there were two people that Vegeta could choose to ignore it would be Kakkorot and his banshee of a mate.

Bulma turned and faced him; her smooth skin looked hot and flushed after their latest lovemaking.

He closed his hand and clenched it tight, because the temptation to caress her soft skin was almost too much.

He whispered, "Come back over here and join me."

"Vegeta Briefs! Stop thinking of yourself for ten minutes!"

The prince smirked, and instantly wished that she would just go and get changed, seeing her so naked and ready for another session was too much for him to bare. This was like Temptation Island; she may as well put a large steak on his plate and tell him not to eat it.

Quickly he hauled himself from the bed, so that his mate could see just what she was doing to him. Wide-eyed Bulma smirked, and then reluctantly pulled him into a hug. "Just a kiss, and then no more until tonight."

She wrapped her arms around his hot sweaty neck so that her nipples were hard against his bare chest; she turned her mouth towards his so that her mouth was invitingly before his.

Vegeta kissed her, and for a few short seconds the heiress's mind went blank, damn he was such a good kisser! All those years they had been married and she hadn't tired from his kisses once.

He crushed his lips with hers, until she finally found her senses and reluctantly pulled away. "All right," she breathed, "I need to get ready… they'll be here any time; chichi is never late…"

She did not want to leave him, she could feel the aching rampant of his manhood and although she still ached from the great sex they had just had, she certainly wouldn't say no to another round… the kiss had just started her off all over again.

She caught her breath as he placed his hand around her waist, and nodded in acceptance. "They're already here." He whispered, and for one moment Bulma thought he was lying.

His hand began moving towards her buttocks, as he poked and stroked her. She just wished they had a little more time… she found herself growing wet at his touch.

Life just wasn't fair!

To prove that the Prince was not lying, Bulma could hear Chichi's loud shouts to Goku who was obviously about to touch something breakable. Sweating Bulma hastened her speed as she ran into the shower before pausing to pick up her cell phone from the floor.

Vegeta yawned slightly, an overwhelming feeling of sulkiness swept over him as he heard the shower switch on. Lifting his arms over his head, he realised just how bad he also smelt… Deciding he would actually let the two idiots know that the woman was home he opened the door to their bedroom and yelled loudly down the hall. "THE WOMAN WILL BE THERE SHORTLY, SHE IS JUST BATHING"

There, that was his good deed for the day; hearing Bulma's soft voice from the hot power-shower he decided he should join her… perhaps she would want her back scrubbed…

With the speed of a Super Saiyan, he clicked the lock on the bedroom door so the dope Kakkorot and loud mouthed banshee couldn't come in, and then rushed into the ensuite bathroom chuckling as Bulma screamed in fright at his sudden presence.

* * *

Trunks yawned loudly, as he turned over in his satin bedsheets then stared at the time on his DVD player. "Stupid power cut." He mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes and fallen back to sleep; and then suddenly he bounced up from the bed in such a speed that the entire bed collapsed.

"We haven't had any thunderstorms!"

Realising he had missed the entire global meeting, Trunks sweat dropped not only did he have a terrible headache but his mother was going to execute him. Work would be the least of his fears when she got hold of him.

As if to answer his nightmare Chichi's hollering screams at Goku, followed by china breaking echoed into the youngsters ears.

Chichi and Goku were both around, it could only mean one thing… Goten had been caught last night.

Running from his room, he forgot for a split second that he was only wearing boxer shorts. Blushing he ran back into his room to get changed and escape before hell froze over.

After getting changed he hastily walked along the hall, and headed towards the lounge hoping that he didn't encounter anybody along the way. More to the point his mother.

It seemed karma was going great for the demi-Saiyan until a very angry looking Chichi stepped from behind a door in front of him.

She was wearing a pretty yellow tunic with even more yellow flowers and had her hair tied back in its usual style in a bun. Goku was happily sitting on a chair dressed in some blue jeans and with a bright lime green t-shirt. "TRUNKS! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN KIDDO!" Goku yelled, before receiving a cold glare from his wife causing him to instantly shut up.

"Where is your mother?" Chichi said angrily, as she folded her arms and glared to Trunks.

That was it, the moment of truth Goten had certainly been busted last night.

"Ummm, why?" Trunks said stupidly, before Chichi growled.

"YOUR MOTHER INVITED US OVER FOR A LUNCH! DID SHE FORGET!?"

"Ummm, I would go check… but… I'm really late for something…" Trunks stuttered, it seemed his best friend had escaped… for now anyway. There was no way his mother would go without telling Chichi; hastily he backed away from the fierce looking Chichi before attempting to run from the lounge.

"I bet your going to meet girls again huh Trunks?" Goku said cheerily as he smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Trunks sweatdropped, how could both their fathers be so different…

"Umm… Nope just out, out, out."

"So you're going for a spar!"

Chichi angrily slapped her husband around the head. "I TOLD YOU NO FIGHTING TODAY!!!"

"But if Vege-"

"NO! NO NO NO! _**You**_ will not fight, train or do anything martial arts related! I don't care what that Vegeta does, _you _will listen mister!"

Goku nodded his head solemnly as if he was at a funeral, Trunks felt vaguely sorry for Gotens father; he knew what it was like to want to fight. He was a demi-Saiyan after all.

Quickly Trunks decided to correct poor Goku, "No I'm not going to spar, just go and meet up with some friends and urghh have milkshakes and stuff."

"Goten was still in bed when we left." Goku said, before Chichi nodded her head in agreement.

"That boy is getting lazier by the day, if you meet up with him pass on this message; to make sure he doesn't forget his haircut appointment down town this afternoon. I'm not booking it again."

Trunks nodded and agreed, Gotens was where he was about to head, to pass on the message that they were in for it big time. No more clubs and drinking for a longggg time.

* * *

_**An hour and a half later… **_

Vegeta stroked her hip with a feather touch, her skin was so silky, it was so carressable… if he hadn't of spent himself up in the shower minutes before… his touch was soft, subtle and highly arousing for the worn out Bulma.

She caught her breath as he insinuated his fingers between her legs; there was certainly no more pleasurable feeling than that… The shower had certainly been the best shower she had ever had, it wasn't the first time they had made such passionate lovemaking in the ensuite, yet each time it never got old.

Both felt as though they could stay in there for the rest of the day, neither wanted to leave the warm water trickling and cooling their bodies…

Vegeta buried his head in her neck; her eyes were closed as she allowed him to continue to explore her body. She was really beginning to ache from the Saiyan, he was just far to big at the best of times and today he didn't seem to want to leave her alone… though she found it hard to tell him no.

Her body kept responding involuntarily, her legs widening and her hips moving in that strange way as he poked and prodded her. He knew instinctively and from experience what pleased her…

"Don't… you think… enough…" Bulma panted breathlessly as the prince continued to play with her.

It was perfect, he was perfect… this shower was just so damn perfect!

He moved and she immediately reached to bring him back, she sealed this with a strong fervent kiss sliding her tongue with his whilst stroking the back of his wet hair sensually.

Both had completely forgotten about the two guests Bulma had left downstairs….

A cold draft suddenly hit them both as they continued to kiss fervently completely unaware that the door to their bedroom had been opened… Vegeta had obviously not locked it correctly…

Goku rushed into the steamy bathroom dragging Trunks with him.

Both were not expecting the hot and steamy scene between the Saiyan prince and his mate…

Trunks was the first to show any reaction, he collapsed onto the wet floor in a heap frantically trying to cover his eyes as though he had been blinded.

Vegeta and Bulma quickly parted from the kiss, and looked to who was distracting their lovemaking the sudden cool wind from around the house caused Bulma to shiver as she blinked through the steam.

They really had been in that shower a little too long…

Goku continued to stare, as Vegeta let out a loud roar of anger and began to holler curses at the younger Saiyan.

"I'm blind…. I'm blinded…… I'll never again see…….." Trunks cried, as he rubbed his eyes and tried to get the horrid image of seeing his parents together in the shower obviously having sex.

He had been scarred that was for certain, he knew his parents did get up to these sorts of things and he wasn't bothered by that; yet he couldn't picture them… doing it… it was just wrong in every way possible.

This was like some horrid nightmare, and it was all Goku's fault; the idiotic Saiyan had been hunting out Vegetas increasing ki energy and neither took the time to realise why his ki may have been so high…

Chichi could be heard yelling from outside at her husband, she had no idea what room he had gone in and she was not happy… already Bulma had invited her over and then obviously changed her mind, and then her husband had gone AWOL on her… someone was going to get the frying pan of doom.

Bulma began screaming loudly as she frantically tried to cover her body, Goku however just stood their and stared wide-eyed for a few more seconds. The steam was pouring into the bedroom and already it was becoming much more visible in the small bathroom.

"Bulma… you look great for your age!" Goku said awed, Bulma opened her eyes wide with rage as Vegeta quickly pushed her protectively behind him.

"KAKKOROT YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

Vegeta was furious, how dare that fool look at his mate's body. Not only that how dare that low class peasant even have the audacity to step foot in his quarters… in seconds he was powering up to super Saiyan.

Trunks was lying in a heap on the floor, as he tried to think of anything but sex and parents… it was hard he was a matured teenager… sex was one of the only things he thought about!

Chichi pushed her way through, and the first thing she noticed was her husband staring awkwardly and blushing pink at her best friend and his prince.

She felt a huge bout of jealously and shock before everything went blank and she fainted on the tiled floor beside Trunks.

Goku didn't even notice, he was busy trying to understand why Bulma looked like Chichi only better, she had plenty more top half, and a lot less stretch marks. He seemed totally oblivious also to Vegeta who was producing more steam than the still running shower.

The birds that were migrating over Capsule Corp suddenly changed direction and turned back to the mountain ranges, when the loud boom sounded… There went Chi chi's air car up in flames as Goku frantically tried to escape the enraged prince who wanted nothing but to kill the third class Saiyan.

The faint smell of flame grilled geese flooded the air, as several had been caught in the ki auroras generated from the powerful Saiyan warriors.

Goku later came to the conclusion, as he lay on the ground more beaten than when he had fought Vegeta the first time all those years ago, that Bulma was not his to touch and he would have to settle for B class Chichi.

Vegeta had presumed his position in the shower with Bulma riding underneath him, both had completely forgotten about poor little Bra who hadn't had her breakfast…

They also forgot about lunch and dinner…..

**THE END….

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I cannot believe it is over…. It's not fair!!!!!!! I want to cry, but I feel that tears won't be enough….. Please please leave a review, if I get enough I might be spurred to write another sequel as I really had a lot of fun writing this! _

_I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to read and review this story, and I am really glad that you have all had fun reading this! _

_Please can you leave a review! its nice manners and will help give me inspiration! _

_Thanks love Sarah x_


End file.
